The Marvelous Desecration of the Bad Touch Trio: Operation Hetalia
by Nikki H 13
Summary: After the 50 states destroy his manner, America asks for the help of the Bad Touch Trio. The BTT travel around trying to fix every state one-by-one, but with some states having strange pasts, and down right weird tendencies, the BTT begins to think they may be in way over their heads, not to mention their first patient, Arizona has a bit of a temper. Can they really fix the states?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Mahahahah! Yes believe it or not I do desecrate other forms of literature. Hetalia was next on the list of awesome things to destroy. I've been trying to think of what to write when it hit me like Hungary with a frying pan. The three little words that have been missing from my life; Bad Touch Trio!

Prussia: That would be the awesome me!

France: And the lovely yet beautiful me!

Spain: *Turned around facing the wall* I can't see anything… Who are you guys talking too?

Me: *Face-palm* Alright cut! Cut! *Camera's shut down and I turn to BTT* Look guys this just isn't working the way I wanted it too. I'm sorry but we are going to have to let you go.

Prussia: You can't fire the awesome me! I will now proceed to invade you vital regi-

Me: *Punches him in the face and he falls to the floor* GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! *Looks as France* sorry.

*France, and Spain drag and knocked out Prussia out of the studio*

Me: and that's where the story begins…

)-(

Le Bad Touch Trio in:

The Marvelous Desecration of the Bad Touch Trio

Or

Operation Hetalia

Episode 1: Pilot

Prussia paced back and forth with his hands tucked nicely in his front pockets. He'd pulled his suit jacket off and had left it off to his left on a nearby outside table. In his left hand he gripped his phone angrily, while his right hand was clinched in a fist that stretched his pockets out.

France sat at his German friends outside table sipping on some tea as he sat in the crisp cool shade. Next to him sat the Western half of Germany, who chatted with the Frenchman lightly as he was still a little uneasy around his former enemy. Spain sat next to the table on the soft shaded grass as he fingered his cup of tea rather questionably.

Prussia continued to pace as his friends, and brother sat calmly at the table. "Stupid Fan Fiction writer, punching me in the face and kicking me out of her studio!"

"Prussia, my friend, come sit down, and forget about the Fan Fiction hostess!" France yelled across the garden after Germany stopped telling his story about Italy trying to plant a tree with a leaf.

Prussia flipped him off, before he clapped his hands together happily. "I have the perfect plan to get the hostess back! I will unlock my secret weapon kept in West secret compartment in the pantry. I will then fling Hostess cakes at her until she admits that I'm awesome!"

Suddenly there was a loud screech from several miles away. "GERMANY! GERMANY! OW! GERMANY I FELL DOWN AND GOT A BOO-BOO ON MY KNEE! GERMANY! GERMANY!"

Germany sighed standing up and turning to his guests. "I apologize, but I have to go save Italia!" He turned to Prussia suddenly and said. "East stay out of Italy's snacks. He will get upset if you waste them all!"

"GERMANY! GERMANY! OWWWW! HELP ME!" Italy screamed again and Germany sighed before running after him.

France snickered and Prussia flipped him off… again…

Prussia's phone went off suddenly screeching "America! Fuck ya!" loudly, and Prussia looked down at his pocket looking rather confused as he pulled out the phone and stated at it for a long moment.

America hadn't contacted him since the American Revolutionary War, when Prussia had trained him. There was the island vacation where that damn un-awesome wave had knocked him back, letting America win, but other then that, he hadn't heard anything.

He quickly answered the phone, feeling slightly irritated at the sudden interruption. "Ja?"

"_Dude! Prussia man! I need your help! They've all lost their minds!" _America screeched into the phone so loud that Prussia himself, pulled the phone away just a little. _"Florida get off of your sister… Arizona stop punching Florida! Prussia you gotta help me, man!"_

Spain and France looked at Prussia, as they could hear America's voice through the phone. He could possible give Italy a run for his money.

"_Virginia leave Arizona alone… Arizona quit punching everyone… Hey don't hit me! Florida stop trying to kiss Wisconsin, even though he clearly looks gay! Minnesota get out of the car! Wyoming… just keep sitting there you're doing great!" _America said before focusing back on his phone call. _"Prussia man you gotta help me! My states have lost their-"_

The call went dead, and the three countries looked at Prussia's phone in disbelieve.

France was the first to speak. "Should we go help him?"

The three countries looked at each other, and Prussia tucked his phone in his pocket. Spain stood up and dusted his pants off and France pulled his chair out and set his tea aside.

"I'll go get the emergency trip to America bag." Spain chirped and France nodded approvingly at the other country, as the three began what would be their most ridiculous adventure yet.

)-America: *tired and exhausted* Hetalia-(

Prussia arrived at the house of America to see the front door standing wide open. Prussia rushed forward with France and Spain following closely behind him.

"America!" Prussia yelled as he entered the front parlor rushing past a particularly large potted plant. "America!" Prussia yelled again and quickly took notice of how trashed the house was.

"Prussia," France began quietly and Spain smiled happily walking over to the large potted plant. "What happened here?"

Prussia looked around once more to see the house had craters in the walls and floors. There were curtains ripped off of windows, and furniture was flipped over with large rips in it.

"World War III?" Prussia offered with a shrug of his shoulder as he turned around to look at Spain. "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched Spain whisper to the small shrub.

Spain looked up and smiled at Prussia. "I was talking to America." He said pointing to the bush. "He's playing hide and seek with his states."

Prussia's eyes widened and he ran over to the bush with France following close behind. "America what are you doing in there?"

America's hair was messed up as if someone had been pulling on it, and his clothes didn't look any better as his shirt was wrinkled like a new born babies skin. He look scared and exhausted as his eye quickly darted around him to make sure no one was there.

"I'm so glad you're here, man! The states are every freaking where."

Prussia grabbed the younger country and gave him a quick shake. "America calm down! What happened? You said they where fighting and going crazy, so where is everyone, ja?"

Prussia, who had met original thirteen states, was sort of looking forward to meeting the other thirty-seven states. The thirteen original states had been rather annoying when Prussia had met them. They had really bad accents, that made Prussia want to beat himself in the face repeatedly with the back of his rifle, but hey, that's what happens when you let England rule a small patch of land. This being said he was at least happy to meet the other states, in the hope that they wouldn't be like their older counter parts. Though the awesome him would never admit that, because that would be un-awesome after all.

America quickly crept out of the bush and ducked behind Prussia. "They're looking for me. I'm telling you man they've lost their-"

A loud crash was heard from a above them and two people fell through the ceiling in the middle of the room. Ok one fell through the ceiling, the other looked as if she was the one that made it happen.

There was a girl, who appeared to have punched a older man in the face, and even grinned about it as she pressed her fist into his forehead.

The girl was no older then nineteen, and had her sunny blonde hair tied back into a long pony tail. She looked red in the face, and anger seemed to roll off her in waves as she grinned down evilly at the boy with dangerous green eyes.

The boy appeared the bright age of 22, and cringed in pain every time the girl pressed her first to his newly developing bruise. He had sunny blond hair like the girl, but his was covered in linoleum, and insulation. His eyes were a ocean blue, that appeared to have little specks of color in them like brown, orange and grey. He grinned despite the pain he was in, which only made the girl press harder on his forehead.

"I dare you to touch Mr. Butters again! I dear you to try it Florida!" The girl hissed, her grin seeming to widen with each press of her fist.

"Oh, Arizona, you're so violent. Mr. Butters wanted to get eaten by the giant snake."

Arizona's eyes inflamed once more and she pulled her fist back to hit the older man. Her hand was caught and she was thrown off by a young brunette with a small puppy in her hand.

Arizona's eyes widened as she went through the wall effectively making an exit. The little brunette girl helped Florida stand and he grinned at her.

The girl looked about fourteen, but she held herself like she was just as old as Arizona or Florida. She had soft light brown hair that was tied back into pinky-tails with a dark green ribbon. She held a small puppy in her hands that looked at the older boy like he was stupid, which was probably the case.

"Thanks Wyoming!" He said ruffling her hair happily and the dog barked at him, so he pet its head too. "I could never forget you D.J Hip Hop!" He grinned at the dog, and the dog appeared to roll his eyes.

The wall where Arizona had been flung through erupted, and a very pissed off Arizona came knocking rubble as she went. "I'll kill you!" She said darkly, and Prussia felt rather irritated that no one had bother to acknowledge his awesome presence.

Prussia stuck his leg out and tripped the already angry girl, to effectively announce his presence. "I'm the awesome Prussia, and I've come here to get you to stop being un-awesome."

Arizona landed on the ground and growled dangerously as she quickly got up and flung the Prussian over her shoulder. She twisted his arm behind his back and held him there. "Why the hell are you yelling!" She screamed angrily as Prussia struggled to get free.

"I'm awesome!" He yelled again before rolling them over and effectively escaping her hold.

He stood ready to attack if she came at him again, but she appeared to be occupied by the very scared America that had been revealed when Prussia had moved.

America looked nervously around, deciding it best not to make eye-contact with the girl. However, this did him little good as Arizona stood, and flung America to the ground much like she'd done Prussia, only she held his head to the ground as the country withered underneath her.

"Ouch Arizona! Stop it! It hurts!" America cried out, and Arizona only put more pressure on his head as she sat on his back.

"Fuck off! I guess next time I say lets have a state meeting, we'll have a state meeting!" She growled angrily, and America continued to flail around.

Florida noticed Spain and rushed over to him happily. "Papa!"

Spain grinned happily and accepted the hug from his former ward. "Andrew! How are you?"

Wyoming came over to stand by Prussia and held out her puppy. "Duncan Jane, wants you to pet him." She said and Prussia looked a little taken a back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Prussia exclaimed and everyone paused.

Arizona stopped beating America, allowing the man to look up. Florida stopped hugging and laughing with Spain, and Wyoming looked slightly startled by Prussia's out burst, and then the out burst went unnoticed as Arizona begin beating America again. Florida and Spain begin to chat, and Wyoming moved on to France, who happily obliged the girl in petting Duncan Jane.

Prussia just sat down on the ground and sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

)-Prussia: *Slightly irritated* Hetalia-(

After Arizona stopped beating America, and ran off to 'kill and brutally maim Virginia', the four countries, and the State Hawaii sat in America's office so Hawaii could dress his wounds.

Hawaii was a kind girl with dark black hair, and bright blue eye's that reminded Prussia of Florida's. She was tan, and wore a worn out t-shirt with an American flag on it along with a pair of jean shorts, and some flip flops. She gingerly wrapped America's wounds and spoke very softly every time he'd wince in pain.

France gave America a quick smile. "America, why did you call us here?"

America thought for a long moment before finally answering. "Technically I called Prussia here. You and Spain where surprise."

France promptly curled into a ball in the corner, and Prussia rolled his eyes. "Why am I here America! I should be planning my Awesome revenge on that Fan Fiction writer!"

America gave him a look, and mumbled the words. "Fan Fiction… I'll check it out later." He then cleared his throat and gave a desperate look. "I've called you here to ask for you help with my states." He said as Hawaii left the room to get more first aid spray.

Prussia gave him a look, and America sighed. "Why?"

"Well I've noticed that recently my states have been having problems. None of them will openly admit it, but as you've noticed Arizona is monster angry, and Florida can be really annoying. Wyoming's been carrying around D.J. Hip Hop, and that's not even the worst of it. California has slipped into depression, Minnesota has never been able to drive though…" America pondered that for a split second before quickly finishing. "The point is my states need help, and I can't fix them because there's one of me, and fifty of them. As much as I'd like to, it hard to hold state meetings, and then go to a world meeting directly afterwards."

Prussia sighed and leaned back in his chair. France had long since stopped pouting, and had come back over to sit next to Prussia, and Spain… well he was taking a siesta.

"So you want me to help you with you're states… What do I get out of this?"

America paused for a long moment. It wasn't often that his serious side came out, but when it did, it usually came up with at least one good idea. "I'll let you invade Austria's vital regions and look the other way."

"Done! I'll need rooms for myself and my friends, a bed for Gilbird, and three potatoes!"

"Arizona get off of me!" a thick British voice screamed loudly, and then a crash of a window being broken could be heard.

"Fuck off, you British bitch!" Arizona's voice screeched loudly and then another crash was heard.

Hawaii came around the corner with a can of first aid spray. "America-sama! Arizona has thrown Virginia out the window again."

America stood up and winced slightly. "Is she ok?"

Hawaii nodded with a sigh. "Yeah she landed in the pool, and managed to dodge Minnesota before she crashed her car into the pool… again!"

America sighed looked at Prussia with a pleading face. "You see what I put up with?"

America disappeared around the corner with the young Hawaii leaving the three countries to themselves.

France looked at Prussia for a long moment, and Prussia became irritated. "Why are you looking at the awesome me?"

France pulled a flower from out of nowhere, and smiled at his friend. "Prussia, love is a-"

Prussia punched him in the face, and watched as he hit the floor with a thump.

Spain shot up startled. "Romano I love you!"

The room grew quiet, and the three meet the eyes of one another before they started laughing again.

Spain was the first to sober. "So what's going on?"

Prussia wiped a tear away from his reddening face. "We are going to be staying with America so we can help him with his states."

Spain chirped up. "How long is that going to take?"

Prussia looked determined. "It will be over before they know what hit them."

Arizona flung Minnesota's car through America's office wall and it zipped by in front of then.

France chuckled and Prussia sighed. "This may take awhile."

)-Hetalia-(

Me: Mahahahaha- *starts coughing* So… America… how are you?

America: Ha-ha! I am yelling in my total hero voice! China answer this question!

China: America… I'm not your bitch. *Leaves room*

America: *looks at me* …

Me: This sucks… I miss Prussia trying to invade my vital regions…

Prussia: *runs into room* I knew you wanted me to invade your vital regio-

Me: *punches him in the face* I changed my mind. *Gilbird jumps off of Gilbert and lands on my shoulder.* Aren't you a cutie! Tell everyone to review Gilbird!

Gilbird: Review bitches!

*Everyone looks at Gilbird*

Me, Prussia, and America: uh….

*Meanwhile on the outside of the door*

China: These guys are idiots.

Hong Cong: It was a good idea to put the speaker on his hat.

China: We should do this more often

HC: Yes!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome to the Marvelous Desecration of the BTT! For the last week I've been trying to find a guest host, and I'm not to happy about… *Creepy feeling comes over me*

Russia: What was that Ms. Nikki?

Me: Nothing! I was just talking about how much I love you, and how you don't creep me out in the slightest!

Russia: I love you too! Perhaps later you can come over, and I can show you how to take over the world!

Me: … Ah…. That sounds lovely but I have to run another show so… pass… er…

Russia: Fine fine! Then maybe I could-

Prussia *Busts down the doors* I will invade your vital regions! *Sees Russia* You!

Russia: You. It's good to see you Gilbert. Did you come to invade Ms. Nikki's vital regions too. Maybe we could do it together, da?

Me: Wait a minute! I don't own any of this except for my oc's and the plots! Gotta go! *takes off running!* leave my vital regions alone you freaks!

Russia: Oh dear we have a runner! I love playing chase! *Runs after me*

Prussia: I will invade her vital regions not some crack pot Russia! *Runs after us.* I'm awesome!

)-(

Le Bad Touch Trio in:

The Marvelous Desecration of the Bad Touch Trio

Or

Operation Hetalia

Episode 2: Welcome to California

Prussia inhaled the crisp beach air as he sat at a local California restaurant.

He wore a pair of khaki shorts, and a t-shirt that reads "Keep Calm: I am Awesome". He had on a pair of man-dals which he didn't feel entirely comfortably in, but France had insisted he wear them while they were here. He also had a pair of sun glasses attached to his face, because his eyes were a little to sensitive for the California sun, though he was to awesome to admit it, and just told everyone they were cool glasses.

France wore a red tank-top, with a pair of purple shorts, and of course attached to his feet were a pair of man-dals. He smelt like fresh sun-screen, and coconut oils, which was usual for the said man to smell like.

Spain on the other hand seemed impervious to the heat and wore a pair of tennis-shoes, with a pair of pants and a short sleeved green shirt with the word "Huh?" Writing on it in thick curly letters, which perfectly described Spain in almost every situation that didn't involve tomato's or Romano.

America, who was dressed in his usually, waved the waitress over and ordered his usually. Prussia asked for a beer, while France asked for wine, and Spain simply wanted a tomato, which threw the girl off base.

"What the hell are we doing here, America? It's hot, and the awesome me burns easily!" Prussia complained, really wishing he'd put sunscreen on before they'd arrived.

"California is your first case… well, Arizona is you're first case, but since she has a meeting today, you can work with California." America paused for a split second before saying. "Recently, California's been really unhappy. I've tried to get her to come out of it, but it won't work. She's started painting her entire house in back, and I'm just at a loss, man."

Prussia pondered this for a long moment before saying. "So basically she's slipped into a depression?"

"Yeah!" America said as the waitress brought them over their order. She placed all of their orders in front of them. America took a sip out of his massively large coke. "So think you can help with me out here? You get to stay in the West Coast Hotel where its comfy cozy, and sunny. California owns it after all."

Prussia sighed feeling the skin on the back of his pale neck burn. "Yes, the awesome me will help. Now lets get out of the heat." He picked up his beer, and took a big gulp.

America smiled happily. "Sure thing guys. Just let me finish my hamburger." He said gesturing to the giant cheeseburger Prussia and France blinked rapidly, as Spain happily ate his tomato.

America picked up the massive sandwich taking a huge bite. "Mmm. These get better and better every time I get one."

Prussia sighed and smacked his awesome face off the table because he knew that his neck was going to look like a Christmas.

)-Prussia: Hetalia!-(

Prussia knocked on the door of the West Coast hotel, only to have the door creak open slowly.

Normally this kind of thing would make someone think twice about walking in but Prussia was tired of being in the hot blistering summer sun of California, so he slipped into the air-conditioned hallway with France and Spain behind him.

Prussia ran his eyes around the room to see none of the lights were on, which meant that Prussia could only see the outlines of a large front desk, and a few plants that laid around aimlessly. When the front door slammed behind him with a large thump the room went completely black except for the dim glow of a computer.

Prussia grumbled taking a few short steps over to the computer, only to have candles spark to life on the walls making a lit pathway for them to follow. He picked up his night bag, and cringed as the strap rubbed against his sunburn. Damn California sun turning his pale flesh into a red lobster.

He stepped up to the front desk and rang the bell. "Hello! We need three rooms!" He yelled rather irritated when no one came.

"Coming!" Said a soft voice from down the hall. "I'll just be a moment sir!" The voice yelled, and once the echo died out it went quite again.

Prussia looked around for a moment to see the place that America had described as being 'comfy, cozy, and sunny', looked more like a set for a bad vampire movie. The window were covered with dark black curtains, and the ceiling was covered in two layers of thick black tarp. Their appeared to be a sliding glass door just beyond the hallway where the front desk was that was painted black.

There was a vase of flowers that sat nicely next to a dimly lit computer. They were dark blood red roses and they all appeared to be either dead, or where dying. The place was kind of scary to be in, and not at all what Prussia was thinking it would be like.

Spain must have noticed this too because he said "This looks like a place that Romania would stay at."

"You think so?" said a hopeful voice from the staircase off to the left.

Prussia turned to see a girl with sandy blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. She had a deep tan, and wore a pair of black paint covered pants. She had on a once bright white shirt that was now covered in black just like her pants, while her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

She walked over to the three man and whipped her hands on her pants before holding it out to them. "Hello! I'm California, or Avril Con Brio whatever you want to call me works."

"California will work fine." Prussia said shaking her hand, and she smiled, but it looked stiff and forced. "I'm Prussia, and this is France, and-"

"Papa?" She asked softly and Spain smiled happily at the girl.

"California! My beautiful baby! How are you?" Spain chirped happily as he hugged the girl.

California hugged him and once again gave her forced smile. "I'm fine papa. How have you been?"

Spain grinned at her and pulled back to look at her. "Incredibly happy. You're looking as sunny as ever."

California flinched a little at Spain's last statement, but pulled away with a soft smile. "Thanks papa!" She said before walking behind the counter and shaking the mouse to the computer letting it glow with life. "Alright what brings you here to the West Coast Inn? Are you in state for the tea party?"

"Party?" France asked, clearly interested with the thought of a chance to hit on women. "What sort of part?"

"Well New Mexico and I are planning a small little party. There will be tasty food, and things like that. It will be a lot of fun." She gave a soft smile, and this time it seemed somewhat genuine.

France thought for a long moment before clapping his hands together. "We most certainly will be attending."

California nodded and turned to the computer to type something rapidly. "Alright. Do you plan to share rooms or do you want separate."

Prussia answered for the group, with a slap of his hand on the table. "Three rooms right next to each other."

California nodded and typed rapidly on the keyboard before turning around to grab three sets of keys. "Here you go. I'll call Regal to get your bags. Have a wonderful stay at the West Coast!" She said handing over the keys, with a solemn face.

Prussia took the rooms keys and tossed a set to Spain, and France. "We will thank you for your hospitality." Prussia said before turning to the side steps and making his way down the hall.

"If you need anything, feel free to ask the staff!" California yelled after them, but Prussia didn't really care to responded, as his arms were starting to burn painfully.

"Prussia my friend, you should have worn sunscreen like I told you too." France said smugly setting a hand on the pale German's now red flesh.

Prussia hissed in pain, and shot France a dangerous glare. "Pipe down, you French weirdo! I, the awesome Prussia listens to no one. Now proceed to rub this cooling jell on my back." He said unzipping his backpack, and pulling out a bottle of green aloe.

France sighed and took the bottle from Prussia. "Give me just a second. I wish to see if this stuff will hurt my delicate and beautiful hands." France said dramatically as he flipped the bottle around to read.

Prussia went to roll his eyes when all movement in the room stopped.

"Hey you can't go in there!" a deep voice yelled as a slightly irritated Arizona kicked down Prussia's room door.

"Ha! Damn New Mexico trying to tell me what to do!" Arizona grumbled as she stepped into the room and kicked the door shut behind her. "I heard that you idiots-" she gestured to Prussia, and France. "-and Spain where here so I just had to come and see. America hired you to fix his problem, eh?"

Prussia glared at her, and he visibly shifted into a fighting stance in case Arizona was once again in one of her bad moods.

Arizona smiled, and made no move to attack anyone in the room. "Why so stiff, German!" She asked innocently before tilting her head to the side as she looked curiously at the three men.

Spain smiled and opened his arms wide. "Alexandria! You are looking lovely as ever! Did you do something to your hair?"

Alexandria, or rather, Arizona stated at Spain as if he'd taken off all of his clothes and started doing the maharani. "Right…" She glanced at Prussia, and her eye's widened with delight. "You didn't wear sunscreen did you?"

Prussia wasn't going to respond to the young states question, and secretly thought he'd rather sit in a room with the former Soviet Union then tell her the truth. After all… he was awesome.

Arizona took Prussia's momentary space out as an opportunity to walk over and examine the mans red tender flesh.

His once pale flesh looked as red as a crab, and didn't suit his dark somewhat familiar red eyes. Arizona looked even closer, and the urge to touch the mans tender flesh came over her, and so she did.

"Ouch!" Prussia cried out smacking the girls hand away, and watched as Arizona's vein throbbed on the side of her face. "Why did you touch the awesomeness that is me?" He yelled at her, and Arizona clamped a hand over his face and slammed him to the floor.

"Why do you always have to yell? It's so annoying, and just looking at you makes my face want to hurl! You're not awesome, you're lame! Lame! Lame! Lame! Lame! Lame!"

Prussia felt his skin burn with the intensity of a thousand suns, but he ignored it as he mustered as much spit as he could before licking the palm of her hand.

Arizona screeched and pulled her hand away before rubbing it on the floor. "You're disgusting!"

Prussia grinned at her stand very quickly. "No! I am the awesome Prussia!"

"No! You're an idiot!" Arizona yelled back, before the bedroom door was kicked down.

Wyoming leaped through the door with a smile as Hawaii walked in close behind her.

Hawaii looked at Wyoming for a long moment before she rolled her blue eyes. She was dressed in yet again a t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a long black ponytail, and she wore flip flops.

"Was it necessary to kick the door down?" She asked as Wyoming walked over to the three men, and Arizona.

Wyoming was dressed in a pair of shorts, and now looked older then she had before. She had a tank-top on that showed her belly, and some cowboy boots. Duncan Jane rested on her shoulder completely unfazed the events that had occurred as he snored slightly, and occasional twitched his leg.

"Yes!" She smiled at her friend before putting a hand on Arizona's head. "Ari! You said we could go shopping, but you ran off!"

Arizona sighed and stood up before dusting her pants off. She glanced back to Prussia, and gave him a evil glare. "We will finish this later."

When they left Prussia curled up in a bawl, as the pain seeped into his skin.

Spain gave France a look. "What's up with Prussia? Arizona didn't hit him did she?"

France shook his head, and turned to Spain. "No my friend. I believe she made his sunburn burn."

Spain looked back over to Prussia, who sat mumbling to himself.

"I'm awesome. I'm awesome…. Ow… I'm awesome… ouch!"

"Oh boy!" Spain said placing a hand on his head. "

)-France: *sighs* Hetalia!-(

France sat quietly at the dinning room table with a cup of tea in his hand. He'd long since unpacked and had decided to leave Prussia in the capable hands of Spain, so he could drink of nice cup of tea.

The entire house appeared to be decorated out of a vampire horror film. On every wall there was candles hanging in a gothic fashion. The floors appeared to be all dark colors, and France wasn't sure if it was because every window in the house was covered in thick black tarp or if they had been manufactured that way.

Even sitting in the dinning room France noticed that the giant sky roof was covered in black tarp that was both tacky and unfashionable. He sipped from his tea glass and took note that it two was in a gothic fashion with curly red lines carved into its surface.

Nevada walked over to France, dressed in a scuffed up uniform that seemed to big for his frame. His shirt was un-tucked, and his jacket was miss-buttoned. His pants were held up by a old fraying belt. He carried a pitcher of tea in his hand.

"More tea sir?" He asked tiredly, and France shook his head, so Nevada disappeared into the kitchen.

France sighed and went to call Nevada back when her heard a crash in the hallway. He stood up and rushed into the hallway to see California on the ground with a tray of sweets laying around her.

"Oh! Darn it!" She said with a sigh before she begin picking up the sweets and sticking them back on the try.

France rushed over to help the lady in distress. "California, you should be more careful. Take your time. These hallways are awfully dark." France said as he picked up a smashed cupcake.

California looked up and grabbed France's wrist almost urgently. "You think so?"

France studied her for a long moment before nodding his head slowly. "Yes. You have all the sunshine blocked out."

California gave him a shy smile before pulling away and picking up the rest of the cookies in silence. One she was finished, she stood with the tray in her arms and sighed. "Thank you Mr. France. I'll try to be more careful next time." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder revealing a small red mark on her neck.

France nodded as California disappeared around the corner. He waited for a moment before he turned and ran back to Prussia's room.

"Prussia! Prussia!" France yelled as he kicked the door down, but whatever he was about to say died on his tongue as he took in the scene.

Prussia appeared to be fending off Spain as the said man tried to rub in the jell with his hands. All would have been fine had Spain had pants on.

"Get off me you crazy Spanish bastard!" Prussia yelled as he kept his hand placed against Spain's forehead.

"Oh come on Prussia! I just want to help with the burn… Don't you trust me!" Spain asked with a pout.

"I'd trust you a lot more if you'd put some damn pants on! This is un-awesome!" Prussia cried turning to the door for a split second to see France there. "France help me with this Spanish freak!"

France cleared his throat before announcing very loudly into the room. "I think California has been bitten by a vampire!"

The room stilled as Prussia and Spain stopped struggling. Prussia and Spain looked at one another before mumbling. "Vampire…?"

Then the room was filled with laughter, and France frowned at both of them.

Well that went well…

)-(

Me: *hiding behind a bush* Alright… that was relatively painless…

Russia: I thought so too!

Me: Holy shit! *goes to run but Russia grabs me* NOOOO I don't want my vital regions to be invaded!

*A figure from the distance comes up and smacks Russia in the head, knocking him out*

Narrator of Hetalia: Are you ok?

Me: You saved my life! Russia was going to try and make me one with mother Russia!

Narry: Yeah he does that!

*Prussia comes over*

Prussia: I will invade your vital-

Me: *punches him in the face* I was never worried about you! Get out of here!

Narry: Well that was fun… Need a guest host?

Me: Hell yes! Would you like to do the honors?

Narry: review and tell us what you think. But remember to be nice!

Me: Or we will sick Russia on you… that's scary.

Narry: We better leave before he gets up! Bye Bye

Me: Byeeeee ~!


End file.
